White Wolf
by justadream97
Summary: This is after everything happened with the Cullen's and the Volturi, and Jacob Black did not imprint on Renesmee. A young artic wolf moves to Forks so her dying out tribe will have the alliance it needs so they can eventually grow strong enough to protect themselves. While down there Analei meets Jacob Black who might be worth more than a pack alliance. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You have to go." They said, "We need alliances to become stronger." They said. Analei huffed quietly to herself as the 3 elders of her tribe enclosed her in a circle, after they called her to a meeting, trying to convince her to go when she already knew they were going to make her anyway. She had to be strong for her tribe, she was the oldest wolf of fighting age, at the age of 18, and the only others were 13 and 14. That's it, that's all the wolves they had to fight, they were a small tribe, dying off over the years. They recently had an encounter with a vampire who was passing through but it was enough to trigger the wolf inside of Analei. The elders wanted to be prepared if these vampires or any others ever decided to take to their small town and inhabit it. One of those elders included her grandfather, who had raised her after her parents passed away when she was ten. Car accident, she was told, but for some reason she never believed it deep down.

She cut the elders off swiftly but not harsh enough to disrespect them, "Yes, Grandpa, I understand, I will go in place of our tribe. I will see how their pack works and try to make an alliance." Analei locked her light brown eyes with her grandfather's, a deep understanding in her voice.

The elders nodded, content that she decided to go instead of forcing her. She forced a small smile and a nod and walked out of her grandfather's house after they released her and told her she would be leaving in the morning, the sooner the better. She planned to go to her favourite place that she went to be alone and let her mind drift, trusting her feet to take her where she wanted to go.

The elders told her that the wolves down in Forks, Washington. Despite being in a tribe, Analei's, and the rest of her tribe, all had fairer skin. It might be due to the fact that her tribe originated and lived in Alaska. They were artic wolves. Analei was different than the rest, once she phased her hair changed colour dramatically to a snow white, the colour of her wolf. They younger wolves both had a mish-mash of greys and light browns in their pelts, but not Analei, she was pure white.

Anyway, her grandfather said that these boys were slightly wilder than we were here, different in appearance and upbringing, despite both being descended from wolves. He told her to prepare for the overwhelming testosterone levels since there was only one female wolf to about 12 male ones.

She finally found herself at the small pond she often came to to get away from it all, her people were now treating her like royalty, it was getting suffocating. She sat down on a large stump and crossed her legs, she would leave tomorrow by herself on foot to visit the Quileute tribe for a bit and hopefully make an alliance quickly so she could come back home to the cold where she belonged, where her wolf belonged.

After sitting for a while she decided she should go home and get rest and pack little of what she could take with her on her trip, not knowing how long it will take exactly. As she walked she started to think of the two younger wolves, just as new to this as she was and she was leaving them to figure this out for herself, but she would bring her knowledge back from the Quileutes and pass it on to them.

When she got back her grandfather was sitting at his usual place at the kitchen table, in view of his TV that constantly ran the news. It was rude in any way if one did not acknowledge an elder if you were in their presence, and it also showed disrespect. Analei touched her grandfather's shoulder as she passed him to make her way to the fridge where she grabbed a bottle of water and sat down across from him.

"I already packed what you needed, I want you to get as much rest as possible." Her grandfather's solemn, yet dominating, voice came from across the table. Analei nodded softly and looked at her bottle. "You have much courage, Analei, leaving home to serve your tribe at a young age. You're very much like your mother that way." Analei looked up at the mention of her mother, her grandfather didn't talk about her much even though she was his only child.

Her grandfather smiled slightly at her, she could tell it was forced, he always stayed strong in front of her. "I've made arrangements for you to stay with the father of one of the boys, his name is Billy Black, and his son is Jacob. Their alpha, Sam, did not have room for you in his house with all the other boys." Her eyebrows raised a bit, "You're putting a lot of trust in these men, Grandpa." He nodded, "Yes, but I do know that you will not let yourself be pushed around, you're strong, your wolf is strong." He motioned to my hair, he always said it was because my wolf could never actually be contained, I never really thought much of it.

"You will stand out there but do not worry, you are no different." He concluded his statement by putting his hand over mine on the table and squeezed, it felt comforting, especially knowing she won't be feeling this kind of comfort for a while. "I figured I would stand out there, since I do here." Analei chuckled softly but nervously.

Her grandfather watcher her closely, his eyes holding many years of wisdom and knowledge. "You will simply live with them, run alongside them and convince their leader we are worthy of an alliance until our tribe grows strong again." Again, Analei nodded. "Alright Grandpa, I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She stood and smiled at him before making her way down the hall to the second door on the left, her bedroom.

She dressed for bed and laid down underneath the covers, thinking. She would have no problem holding her own, she did have a little bit of an anger problem, and things could get ugly quickly with her involved if she is provoked.

With her head going every which way she finally drifted to sleep only to have her grandfather wake her up at first light. She knew it was going to be early but never thought this early.

She got up and got dressed, but before she left her room she looked in her body length mirror. Analei had long white hair that reached the middle of her back, her eyes were light brown and if you looked close enough they were yellow in the middle around her pupil. Her face was slimmer but well structured, her lips were bigger than she wanted and her nose stuck out a tad too far for her liking. Her skin was fairer but definitely not vampire fair, and her body was well muscled at a 5'5 height but still had generous curves, which she also hated, curse her mother for being a voluptuous woman.

She drew in a deep breath and walked out of her room to her grandfather and the other two elders sitting in her kitchen. She hugged each of them, lingering in her grandfather's embrace and finally let go, saying her final goodbyes she left the house she grew up in to go out into the world by herself and started her journey to Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Analei left her grandfather did tell her it would take around two weeks to travel there by foot, he also said it would prepare her for the physical aspect of being around their pack and being able to keep up. Hopefully she will catch a ride here and there, although she will mostly be in her wolf the whole time, might cut the length of this trip by a few days.

She would cross the border in her wolf too, it just makes it easier for her, and she hates human police. As she thought about them a chill went through her body.

A few hours after she left her grandfather's house she phased and since Alaska was mostly snow and woods, it was easier for her to travel. Although she knew it wouldn't be this easy the whole way and sighed to herself, what had she gotten herself in to?

She relaxed as she walked and as she relaxed her mind wandered off. She may be normal in her town, all of the town folk and the tribe knew her and what she was and what the reason was for her appearance and she still got stares. How much would she stand out in Forks? Probably like one white rose in the middle of a mud field. She laughed to herself slightly and continued on her journey.

' _I was right when I said catching a few rides would help me get here faster'_ she thought to herself as she past the _Welcome to Forks_ sign in her wolf form. She immediately picked up the rancid scent of vampire but she also knew that the Quileute's had a treaty with a vampire clan so she didn't think much of it as she padded on but made sure to steer clear of their territory.

She found a secluded place in the wood and phased quickly and shoved her clothes onto her body and made her way to the busiest part of town. She immediately got stares and whispers said about her, how did she know? She could hear them, easily, stupid people. She shoved her hair into her hoodie and pulled the hood up as if to protect herself from the cool spring air, but this was summer back in Alaska, warmer than actually.

Analei found herself on the way to the reserve and smelled wolf scent overlaid with wolf scent, which meant short cut paths. She veered off the main road, if you would call it that – it was a dirt road, and walked along the rough path but very manageable in her human form.

Fifty feet in she stopped in her tracks knowing they were there, watching. "Well come out, I'm not going to bite." She laughed slightly to herself as she saw 3, no, 4 wolves emerge from the woods bushes and trees. Her hood was still up so they couldn't see her face or her hair, yet.

One of the wolves turned back into the brush and came out a few second later human, with no shirt on, just shorts. _'_ _What do they put in the water here?'_ Analei thought to herself as her eyes raked over the male's body.

"Are you from the Inu Tribe?" His voice was strong, that of an alpha, if not his second. "Yeah," Analei responded, "My name is Ana, and you are?" Ignoring her question he motioned to her hood, "Take that off." She sighed, she dreaded this moment and slowly lifted the hood from her head and she looked up at the human amongst the wolves and for a split second she saw his eyes soften.

He scoffed, "Do all wolves in Alaska stand out like this?" Analei shook her head, "Just me." That was her response. She wouldn't give him any more than he was giving her, he didn't even give her his name. She already decided she didn't like him, even if he was drop dead gorgeous.

He motioned for her to follow him and she did, the wolves trailing behind her. The trek back wasn't too bad, only about ten minutes and then they came up to a house where there was wolf scent radiating from the building. Almost as soon as they came out of the cover of the woods, more wolves emerged from the house, and she spotted their alpha, leading them towards her where she waiting in a clearing, with three wolves at her back and the human one to her right side.

Her heartbeat quickened but she willed it to slow, she was technically the alpha of her pack at home. She may be female but she could easily take more than half of their males.

Sam stopped in front of her and raked his eyes over her body, "They didn't tell me you'd stick out this much." Was the first thing he said to her, really? Did no one have manners here? Ana stuck out her hand, "My names Ana, eldest of the fighting wolves, and alpha of the Inu Tribe." His eyebrows raised, "They did tell me not to underestimate you though." Was that a slight laugh?

Same grabbed her hand in a strong shake, "My name is Sam, let's sit and you can get to know the rest to the pack." As they led her to a fire pit the ones in wolf form went off to phase back and change into clothes, or just shorts like Mr. Model over here. She sat down and saw the boys racing from the house, laughing. One of the younger ones sat on her right and a boy around her age sat on her left.

The younger one spot first, "Names Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you Ana." She smiled a bit and nodded her greeting. The one to her left spoke next, "Names Embry Call, also nice to meet you." She nodded and looked around, it was getting darker and one of the boys lit the fire, shirtless, as every other boy in the pack was. She noticed the lone female wolf and nodded a bit to her, she nodded back and her eyes went back to the fire. Female wolves were always weary of other female wolves.

Laughter and conversation rose from around the fire until Sam spoke, "Quiet!" The noise died out instantly and looked around. "All of you know that we were getting a visitor from the Inu Tribe, what you don't know is why." All of the wolves looked up at him, except one, Mr. Arrogant. He eyed her, surely just making sure she didn't step out of line. "Ana is here to help form an alliance with us, for her tribe to grow strong so that in the case we need the help, they will be there and if they need the help, we will be there. Please treat her as one of the pack, your sister." As he ended his small speech the boys all cheered and got up, immediately fooling around with one another.

She was then bombarded with questions, "How old are you?" "What does your wolf look like?" "How big is your pack actually?" And the strangest one, "Do you have a boyfriend?" She looked at the four wolves around her, she recognized their scents to three of the being the ones in the forest when the found her and then there was Seth. "Well, I'm 18," She started. "Ha! Already too old for you Seth!" Embry, egged Seth on. "Oh shut up Embry it's not like you have a chance with her!" Seth called back.

Her eye brows rose, this is like all these males are in heat just looking for something to hump. She didn't even find herself that attractive and for these boys to be blatantly telling one another they have no chance with her was funny.

The two boys settled down listened, "My pack has two other wolves besides me, they're 13 and 14, and uh" She scratched her head, "No I don't have a boyfriend." She purposefully avoided what her wolf looked like, she didn't plan on phasing here.

"Ana." Sam called her over to where he was standing with the gorgeous but arrogant wolf from the woods. As she walked over she made no movement to acknowledge he was there. Sam motioned to him, "This is Jacob Black, and you'll be staying at his house with him and his father."

 **Please review! Would love to know your guys' thoughts and if you have any ideas. - Anna**


End file.
